


‘Wordless’ Question

by WGDWriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Mute AU, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WGDWriter/pseuds/WGDWriter
Summary: Being mute has its disadvantages when communicating with people who don’t know sign language. Ludwig and Feliciano are no different.





	‘Wordless’ Question

Music played softly in the small coffee shop, providing background noise for several customers. Most already had their orders, either conversing or enjoying the free Wi-Fi, but Ludwig sat in waiting while reading a book. Or, he tried to read. The blond was keeping his ears open, still waiting for the barista to call his name, but the music that played also called for his attention. The current song had a rather catchy beat, one that his friend Feliciano said he liked to listen to from time to time. Ludwig shook his head, pushing the memory of the Italian brunet singing the chorus and looked up from his book to check the area.

The two of them met two years ago, becoming rather good friends. Due to losing his ability to speak to an infection when he was younger, Ludwig constantly wrote his responses to Feliciano. He was able to understand others as they spoke, but the main problem was communicating with them. He could whisper, but it brought great discomfort so Ludwig used sign language. The notebook was only for minor conversations with those who spoke, but Feliciano was an exception.

Feliciano soon met Ludwig’s brother, Gilbert. With him around, Gilbert could translate Ludwig’s signing, but there were plenty of times when his brother wasn’t available. It was a struggle to get over their language barrier, but Ludwig didn’t mind. Feliciano on the other hand, thought he was annoying him. This motivated the brunet to pick up sign language and since then has learned to have a basic conversation with Ludwig’s help, who only occasionally wrote responses.

“Ludwig!” a voice called out, causing the blond to jump.

Feeling his face warm up from being caught off guard, Ludwig found Feliciano was walking towards him, smiling widely. Putting his book to the side, he offered the other a smile and a waved. Once Feliciano was close enough, the Italian wrapped his arms around him for a quick hug before sitting across from his friend, looking as if he was ready to bounce up and down in his seat.

“How’ve you been Lud?” Feliciano asked, his smile seeming to grow.

 _I’ve been good._  Ludwig signed, feeling his heart leap at the other’s smile.

“That’s good! Are you waiting for your order?”

Ludwig nodded, pulling out his small notebook and showed him. Once Feliciano read the order, he put a hand to his mouth, body shaking as he failed to contain his laughter. Confused, Ludwig raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“You know this is what I usually order right?” the Italian finally got out, giggling as he saw Ludwig’s face grow red, “I thought you didn’t like sweet coffee.”

 _I thought I would try it._  Ludwig responded, clearing his throat out of embarrassment.

Lies. Ludwig has been drinking that for months. The first time he ordered it was an accident, but as time went on the blond started to deliberately order the Italian’s regulars. Feliciano wasn’t around to notice, but Gilbert was. It didn’t take him long to realize that the Italian was more than a friend, so Gilbert began teasing Ludwig in sign language. The blond was usually able to brush off the teasing, but it became unbearable when Gilbert started to tease him in front of the learning Italian.

 _Wasn’t there something you wanted to ask me?_  Ludwig signed quickly, remembering why they were there.

Feliciano usually contacted Ludwig through Skype to practice signing or to talk without having to meet in person. But this time, the Italian called the house phone. Feliciano must have told Gilbert about what he needed to ask because his brother said it was important, not revealing a single detail. So through Gilbert, they set the date.

Feliciano stared at Ludwig a moment, furrowing his brows. “Err…could you repeat, but slower?”

Ludwig repeated, though even with his slow signing it seemed that Feliciano had a hard time interpreting so wrote out his question.

“Oh!” Feliciano’s eyes lightened up with understanding, “Yeah. There was. Just…give me a moment.”

Ludwig watched as Feliciano’s happy face slowly became serious. He was quiet and that seriousness soon became nervous. The blond could only blink in confusion. The Italian lived life in the most carefree manner he has ever seen. What would cause him to be nervous?

Ludwig waved his hand to get Feliciano’s attention.  _Are you okay?_

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just had this whole speech ready and now…” Feliciano paused, giving a nervous laugh, “I don’t know what to say anymore.”

_Take your time. You can tell me anything._

Feliciano nodded, letting out a soft sigh before looking Ludwig straight in the eye. “I thought that this would be better to say in person than over Skype so…”

Feliciano lifted his hands, indicating he was going to start signing. Once Ludwig’s attention was on his shaky hands, the Italian messily signed. Surprised that Feliciano wasn’t translating his signing, Ludwig did his best to interpret the message but couldn’t quite catch what the other was trying to say.

“I-I’m sorry.” Feliciano said, getting up after staring at Ludwig’s frowning face, “I shouldn’t have asked. I’ll talk to you later.”

Realizing that Feliciano took his body language the wrong way, Ludwig stood up quickly and grabbed his friend’s arm. “Feli!” he whispered, catching the Italian’s attention.

Ludwig let go of the other’s arm and signed,  _I didn’t understand._  Feliciano looked relieved for a moment before becoming nervous again when the blond continued.  _Can you speak as you’re signing this time?_

Nodding slowly, he repeated again with a quiet voice, “I really like you. Will you go out with me?”

Ludwig’s jaw nearly dropped. The Italian’s signing was clearer this time, but Ludwig was able to completely understand with Feliciano’s voice. He could only stare, feeling his face grow warm.

Feliciano looked hopeful as he moved closer.  _Will you?_

Ludwig paused only for a moment. Taking Feliciano’s hand, he squeezed it and nodded; allowing himself to whisper, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old thing from a Tumblr group called gerita-txt. The group is kinda inactive and idk if the main creator is going to take the blog down so I'm posting my stuff from there here just in case. This was the main prompt that I took on and the group was challenged to make it 1000 words max (which was kinda hard for me tbh) so it may seem like I bounced around.


End file.
